Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheters, and in particular to catheters that can be used to assist in removal of items endovascularly.
Description of the Related Art
Inferior vena cava filters (“IVC filters”) are medical devices that can be implanted into the inferior vena cava to prevent pulmonary emboli (PE). IVC filters are sometimes recommended for patients with contraindications to anticoagulation who either have acute PE or acute proximal (above the knee) deep vein thrombosis. IVC filters are normally placed by compressing them into a thin catheter, and inserting them via a blood vessel, such as the femoral vein, the internal jugular vein, or the arm veins. Once the distal end of the catheter reaches the IVC, the IVC filter is pushed through the catheter and deployed into the desired location.
IVC filters are typically attached to the vena cava by hooks on their ends. Some IVC filters are compression springs, which compress outward onto the sidewall of the vena cava; however, they still have small hooks that retain their location. These hooks aid in the anchoring and healing process, but they make it difficult to retrieve the IVC filter from the vena cava.
There is a need for a tool to assist with the removal of IVC filters after they have been deployed and to perform other endovascular cutting and removal operations.